Merci Beaucoup
by Zizichan96
Summary: As a thank you to all the readers of my other story, Hiding in Reflections, I gave everybody the opportunity to request a drabble in the form of a review. These are those drabbles, but they're unrelated. Cross posted on tumblr. Klaine, Kurt, and Kurtbastian for characters. Angst and fluff with a smidge of humour for genres. Title is a reference to the French in HiR.
1. Boots and Blazer Boy - for Abby

**The first drabble, naturally, has to go to my wonderful beta, who prompted this:**

_**"Everyday Kurt walks to school and one day he passes this boy walking in the opposite direction who is his age (like 15 idk), but looks teeny tiny in his little Dalton uniform and has a black eye and a cast on his wrist and generally looks beaten up. This boy is Blaine, and every day they pass each other on the way to school and Kurt falls in love with him bit by bit. LITTLE DOES HE KNOW Blaine is falling in love with Kurt too, as he sees him every day. One day when Blaine's a junior and Kurt's a senior, Blaine sees Kurt sitting by himself in the lima bean and finally gathers up the courage to ask him out. "Hi, I'm Blaine" *cue the simultaneous death of one thousand fangirls***_

_**YOU HAVE TO WRITE ME AN EXTRA LONG EXTRA SPECIAL DRABBLE CUS I'M UR BETA AND BEST FRIEND SO YES PLEASE MAKE THIS DREAM OF MINE A KLAINE REALITY PLEASE XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO"**_

_****_**So here it is, my dear. I hope you enjoy it! XD**

* * *

Kurt can remember seeing the boy for the first time very clearly. Later, looking back, he won't be able to remember where he was on the street or what he was thinking before he saw him or even what he himself was wearing, but he will always remember the sight of _him_.

The weather was on the turn; sun still shining brightly but a chill in the wind that said autumn was leaving and winter was coming. It was two months into his first year in high school, and he'd had that terrified feeling in his gut that still hadn't gone away, despite the glee club and his friends. Walking to school that morning in his new jacket and fabulous boots, fully aware of what high school was like for people like him, but his head was high; fifteen and still baby faced and determined not to let the world break him.

And the boy was walking towards him, with gelled hair and a pale face, figure absolutely _tiny_ in his stiff, too-new blazer with red piping and pressed grey trousers, smart, black shoes shop shiny and squeaking. Presentable and smart and… and beaten up. Kurt had stopped, staring with wide eyes and ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that told him to _stop staring it's rude and creepy, oh my god he'll notice what are you doing _because the boy had a dark bruise circling his left eye in a healing, yellowish green colour. The boy didn't appear to notice Kurt's staring, much to his relief, and simply carried on walking, steps careful and face worried as he tugged nervously at the corner of his blazer. It was then that Kurt noticed the boy's cast; cream and well worn, peeking out underneath the edge of his blazer sleeve.

Kurt couldn't help but twist his torso around to stare after the boy, taking in his dark, gelled hair where some of his curls weren't quite fixed in place, staring at his tiny, vulnerable figure, until he suddenly remembered himself and hurried off. All through his first day of classes, through his first face-off with a brightly coloured slushy, Kurt wondered what had happened to the boy in the blazer to give him those injuries.

* * *

Blaine had noticed the kid who stopped to stare at him on the street, vaguely, but he hadn't paid it much heed, other than a quick glance. He hadn't made the connection until much later.

Lots of people stared, now, now that… In the hospital, people hadn't stared. At least, not after they got used to it. But in public, when he'd been brave enough to go out, people would not stop staring at the bruises lingering on his face, at the cast still wrapped securely around his arm.

So he'd noticed, vaguely, but his mind had been taken up with worries about if he looked alright and what Dalton was going to be like and if people would make fun of him and if he would do okay and if he could make friends-

So he didn't notice, that day, nor for most of the rest of the week; each morning his brain was rushed and frantic and half-asleep.

But gradually, as he settled in, as he realised that people at Dalton _genuinely didn't care_, or if they did they left him alone, as he joined the Warblers, as he was befriended by Wes and David and the other boys as memories of punches and kicks and jeers began to fade, he began to notice. Notice the boy who passed him every day; the one with the tight expression and soft looking brown hair and ever more outrageous outfits.

Blaine had never been particularly outgoing in his fashion choices, but as someone now confined to a uniform for the majority of his time, he found himself looking forward to what the boy with porcelain skin would wear each morning, barely noticing the little smiles he gave, especially at the more outlandish ones.

The boy became a regular part of his routine; get up, wash and get dressed, gel hair, eat breakfast, walk to school, look out for the boy, get to school, etc, etc, etc. On the way home, too, he noticed. Noticed when he was wearing something different than he had been that morning, when his hair looked a little more rumpled than the previous day.

He wondered what caused it; the seemingly sporadic outfit changes. Wondered what caused the closed off expression on his admittedly adorable face, what caused the strut he walked with. The boy walked with a 'don't-care' attitude that Blaine simultaneously envied and found curious.

He wondered if the boy was bullied. He wondered if the boy would ever let it break him.

* * *

Blazer Boy, as Kurt had taken to calling him, passed him every morning and every afternoon, to and from school in the uniform he slowly began to take to and own (and Kurt was did so like to see people _own_ their clothes, and the blazer was _very_ dapper). He watched as his frightened expression began to even out into the usual emotions associated with high school kids - fatigue, annoyance, excitement, the gentle kind of anxiety caused by workloads and impending exams rather than fitting in and surviving.

Noticed that he often had earphones in, and sometimes was even lucky enough to catch snippets of the songs; Katy Perry and P!nk and so much top forty it almost made Kurt's head hurt, but… and he would never admit it to anyone in the Glee club except possibly Mercedes (and most certainly never in Rachel's hearing) it was kind of endearing; all of it being compiled into a sketchy collage that made up his image of 'Blazer Boy'.

He didn't hear him speak until well after Christmas; occasionally hum, a quiet huff when he'd stubbed his toe on a loose paving and Kurt had had to suppress as smirk at Blazer Boy's disgruntled expression at that, but he didn't hear him speak.

Until one day on the way home from school, in his third change of clothes after a particularly bad day, he was walking with his head down, shoulders slumped and a thousand things on his mind; Finn, Carole, his dad, and a voice caught his attention.

"…I really can't- Wes! I- no, _of course_ I'm going to be there on Friday, but I can't tomorrow! I _told_ you why, my brother's coming back to town- _yes_ I think the Warblers are important, but he's my brother, Wes. I don't see him very often and- look, you know what, Coop's probably going to make me do a ton of singing with him anyway, so it's not like I won't practise at all- what? Why would- well, no, he probably wouldn't mind if I filmed it for you, but… seriously?" Blazer Boy walked past, chattering away into his phone, and unknowingly adding several pieces of information to Kurt's draft of him.

Kurt's head shot up, staring at Blazer Boy in wonder. He had such a _nice_ voice. Smooth and mellow and _god_ Kurt would give almost anything to hear him sing. Reluctantly, he carried on walking, well aware of how weird it would be if he stopped, even if he was hoping to listen for more.

Blazer Boy had a brother called Cooper. He had a friend called Wes. He sang with his brother, and probably with Wes in these 'Warblers' - maybe that was a Glee club? What if they met in competition?

Kurt hugged his new knowledge to his chest, feeling better than he had all week.

* * *

Blaine actually tripped over his own feet when he saw Boots (when the nickname had occurred and why it had stuck, Blaine had no idea, but what with the boy's apparent fondness for Doc Martins and other footwear along those lines, it seemed fitting) wearing flannel.

Because that was just wrong, on so many levels, and even more wrong on Boots - not that he couldn't wear what he wanted, but Blaine somehow doubted that anyone could have a fashion revolution quite _that_ fast. Least of all someone as fashion savvy as Boots seemed to be.

Boots had smirked at him last time he'd tripped - and it had been _so_ embarrassing, but if that wasn't the cutest expression he'd ever seen - but this time he barely even flicked Blaine a glance.

Blaine couldn't help but feel slightly… let down. They'd never actually made eye contact, but Blaine had thought they had some kind of… understanding. Which, in retrospect, was looking more and more like Blaine's usual stupid optimism making things up, but still.

He wondered what had happened to Boots to make him… well. Lose the boots.

His realisation of how nonexistent his relationship with the quirky boy was meant his mood plummeted over that week, leaving Blaine ridiculously mopey to the point that David threatened to slap him and Jeff and Nick offered him ice-cream (which they had only ever done for Blaine when he was super upset) but it hit rock-bottom when he passed Boots, and Boots wasn't alone.

He'd seen him occasionally with a small, very loud brunette with fashion sense so bad even _Blaine_ found looking at her sweaters painful (which had resulted in _way_ too many daydreams about how Boots put up with it), and also with a black girl who was named after some kind of car - though he couldn't for the life of him remember which.

And although Boots had had his arm linked through the girls', it had looked… platonic. Blaine had just looked at them and thought 'friends' without even consciously processing the thought.

But this.

This.

A blonde, admittedly very pretty cheerleader with the highest ponytail Blaine had ever seen was walking with Boots, her red uniform skirt short and exposing her very long legs. And Boots was holding her hand, in a decidedly non-platonic way.

It was at that point Blaine found himself running to Wes, David, Nick and Jeff and saying:

"I think I'm in love with a boy I've never even spoken to but he's got a girlfriend and that _hurt _and I don't know what to do."

* * *

To say that Kurt was relieved to be out of flannel and baggy jeans would be an understatement of epic proportions.

To say that he was happy about his dad accepting him would probably qualify for some kind of understatement award.

He was _floating_, and when he saw Blazer Boy the next day, he couldn't help but smile at him happily, dressed in clothing from the more outrageous area of his wardrobe and, as always, his favourite pair of Doc Martins.

Blazer Boy looked shocked, then choked up, and then he smiled back.

And, well. That just about made Kurt's week.

That, and the knowledge of what colour Blazer Boy's eyes were; hazel. Beautiful, honeyed hazel.

* * *

Blaine nearly gave a yell of joy when he saw Boots back in his skin-tight jeans and scarves and boots. When Boots grinned at him happily, face wrinkled and nose scrunched up in _happiness_, Blaine was just about ready to cry. He managed to smile back, and just that small interaction gave him hope, a warm glow settling in him and refusing to leave. Caused him to ignore the advice from his friends to give up or confess (Thad had butted in and told him to sing, Jeff had just offered him more ice-cream, Nick had told him to ask him out, David had told him it was a little farfetched but that he didn't really care as long as the moping and lamenting Katy Perry songs stopped, Wes had said he didn't want him pining and then told him to focus on the Warblers. Let it not be said that Blaine's friends didn't give him options.)

At the continued absence of the cheerleader, Blaine felt just about ready to burst into song and dance on a car.

* * *

Soon, summer came, and both boys found themselves disappointed at the lack of meetings. But the summer was hot and relaxing and full of fun and theme-parks and spa days and they only really spared a thought for each other when they walked down that street; hoping and wondering if they'd see each other again when term started.

* * *

Blazer Boy had- well, he hadn't _grown_, per se, but he had most certainly done something. The gel had increased to the point that Kurt wanted to force him under a hose, but those shoulders had filled out and he was so much more confidant; eyes sparkling and face loose and happy and relaxed.

He was handsome, and _hot_ - a thought that Kurt had never been brave enough to properly use about anyone other than Taylor Lautner in privacy to Mercedes after she had said it first - but had _had_ to use after he was lucky enough to see Blazer Boy sans his blazer. Those arms had quite literally made Kurt feel lightheaded.

He'd noticed his crush on Blazer Boy, of course he had; Kurt wasn't blind. He'd felt the way his cheeks heated when he saw him, remembered dreaming about his smile. But the sexual attraction… it wasn't something that Kurt was comfortable considering, if he was honest with himself - the whole idea terrified him.

But suddenly he found himself admiring Blazer Boy's light tan and wondering if the beautiful colour was everywhere, found himself wondering if his abs were as amazing as his arms, found himself dreaming ever more frequently. It was as if with the admittance that Blaine wasn't just Prince Charming - Ken doll attractive, his feelings all came together into one big mess he had been trying his hardest to ignore.

Kurt didn't like to be let down. He didn't like to be disappointed- and he'd been disappointed so, so so many times. When Finn said the words "faggy blanket", when Mr Schue dismissed him, when he had to throw that solo because he loved his father but Rachel _would not shut up _about it, when Mercedes didn't partner with him for duets, when Finn and his dad told him not to sing with Sam, when he got shoved, slushied, called names.

He hadn't wanted to be disappointed by Blazer Boy - the one constant, the one thing that never failed to cheer him up no matter how many E-numbers were in his hair or how many bruises he had. So he had pushed any and all feelings for him away.

But now he couldn't stop them anymore. It was like one minute, he was thinking '_oh god he's attractive wow_' and the next his thoughts had run into _'and he does this and that and this and that_' on and on and on on an endless loop.

He was- in love. With Blazer Boy. With a guy he didn't even know the name of. He was aware of how ridiculous that sounded, but. He liked the way his walk turned into a bopping, bouncy step, in time with whatever music he was listening to. He liked the way he nodded his head along, the way he would hum along to certain lines like he just couldn't help himself and he had to let the music out, liked the way his smile lit up not just his whole face but his whole _body_, liked the way he walked with his hands in his pockets, liked the way his eyes shone.

He liked him, but he'd never spoken to him.

And Kurt wasn't sure he could brave the risk of being disappointed if he tried.

* * *

Boots had shot up over the summer. He also started styling his hair up and off his face, and woah, okay, Boots had _cheekbones_. He was so _pretty_, but not a girlish pretty, exactly, just… beautiful. He was beautiful, and tall and graceful and… sure, he'd been cute before, but he was about ten times hotter now with those broad shoulders and lean legs and his _ass_ -

Blaine felt slightly guilty about ogling a stranger's ass, but really, those jeans were asking for it. Suddenly the phrase 'skin-tight jeans' had a whole new meaning.

And he could not get the memory of his smile out of his head, couldn't stop his daydreams from turning to those blue, green, grey- glasz. Blaine was only slightly ashamed to admit he had looked for that word just so he could describe Boots' eyes.

But his appearance didn't make any difference to his feelings, other than a sudden increase in sexual desire.

Because Blaine loved Boots for the emotions in his beautifully coloured eyes, for the way he could look upset but proud and defiant all at the same time, for the way he strutted like he didn't give two flying _fucks_ about what anyone thought of him, the way that when he smiled, properly smiled, he gave himself over to the emotion and scrunched up his face - an expression that remained the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen, second only to his smirk.

That smirk just _did_ things to Blaine, but that was besides the point. He loved Boots for the way he obviously picked his clothes with real thought, the effort he put in, loved him for the way he held his head up high.

By this point, all the Warblers (even the ones he didn't know very well in the lower years) were telling him to ask 'Boots' out.

* * *

The Lima Bean was a café that Blaine had been frequenting for nearly all his time at Dalton - it wasn't the closest, but their Medium Drip was to _die_ for. He was picking up his drink from the other end of the counter when he heard the oddly familiar voice.

"…Grande non-fat mocha, please." He thought it was interesting; high and feminine but somehow he knew it didn't belong to a girl, there was a hint of masculinity in his tone that only served to make the voice more intriguing. He was about to turn round when his drink arrived and he had to say 'thank you' and smile at the barista because he was raised that way, but then he could turn around and-

Boots.

Right there, in Blaine's coffee shop, looking more miserable than Blaine had ever seen him, ordering a coffee and thanking the barista with a shaky, watery smile. Blaine was frozen as Boots passed him, head down and cup clenched in white-knuckled hands, and seated himself at the first empty table.

Blaine looks at him, this boy he'f been seeing almost every day for nearly a year, this boy he didn't even know the name of, this boy he'd never spoken to, this boy who'd cheered him up countless times and shared smiles with him.

Looked at him sitting slumped and nearly crying in his seat. The boy he loved.

And he made a decision.

* * *

It had been a terrible day. He hadn't been able to go home, not after Karofsky- he just _couldn't_. He couldn't face Finn or Carole or his dad. Hadn't been able to stay in school, not after…

He'd run. Through the streets and into a coffee shop that he knows none of the glee kids have ever frequented, ordered coffee and now he's sitting at his table, mind whirring and struggling not to cry because kissing Brittany in an effort to keep his dad's love had been one thing, but his first kiss with a boy was supposed to be _special_-

"Hi, I'm Blaine."

It was Blazer Boy.

* * *

Boots stares up at him, eyes wide and definitely watery, for so long that Blaine starts to feel awkward, shifting on his feet and about to retract his hand when-

"Kurt."

* * *

The day Blaine found out his boyfriend used to call him 'Blazer Boy' causes Blaine to blush red and stay that colour for nearly a full twenty minutes, and means the Warblers call him that for nearly all of his Senior year - including in their yearbook messages.

When Kurt found out his nickname was 'Boots', he howled with laughter for hours, then smirked - which still _does_ things to Blaine, no matter how many times he sees it - and decided to show Blaine just how many pairs of boots he has.

They both cry when Blaine tells Kurt what happened at Sadie Hawkins, but when Blaine gets a detention from the Dean at Dalton for punching Karofsky (only a hastily put together story of self-defence concocted by Wes and Kurt - not a combination he really wants to experience again - saving him from more trouble) the tearful smile on Kurt's face as he mopped up Blaine's face made it worth it, and something that was cracked inside healed.

Cooper asks if he can turn the story of how they met into a film, which both Blaine and Kurt firmly refuse.

Blaine cries when Burt hugs him and says thank you for taking care of his son, and holds Kurt close when he finally gets the story of the flannel and the cheerleader out of him. Holds him closer when Kurt whispers to him '_you saved me_' quiet and soft in the early hours of the morning when the sweat has long cooled on their skin.

Kurt cries when Blaine turns up at their house with harsh words echoing in his ears from his father, kissing him over and over again and calling anybody and everybody who ever hurt either of them 'fucking morons' - the first time Blaine ever hears Kurt swear.

Blaine is suspicious of Brittany until she asks him if he's a dolphin and tells him quite seriously that he'd better not hurt her Kurtie. Of course, finding out that she was with Santana might have helped a little.

Kurt teases Jeff mercilessly about his dyed hair, and helps Wes (sadly, the pair teamed up several times during the remainder of their High school years, and even after that, much to everybody's dismay) get Niff to happen.

Rachel tears up when they tell her how they met, clasping her hands together and gushing about the romance (mind you, the majority of the Kurt's girl friends gush, and Blaine's pretty sure even Puck was looking a little misty eyed).

The best thing, Blaine thinks, about the way they met, is that little details are always popping up, even years down the line.

When they're screaming and yelling at each other, when nothing makes sense and everything _hurts_, Kurt will blurt out that the first time he saw Blaine he watched him walk down the whole street and worried about him for the rest of the day. Blaine will stutter that he listened to the saddest Katy Perry songs on repeat for a full week when he thought Kurt was dating Brittany.

They'll be snuggling, and Kurt will be tracing patterns up and down Blaine's arm, absentmindedly recalling the day he saw Blaine without his blazer for the first time.

Blaine will see Kurt in a jacket or a pair of boots and say 'oh, I remember when you wore those!' and he won't mean in their life together, he'll mean before, before they even knew each other's names.

They refuse to let Cooper, Burt or Finn tell their story, when that day finally comes and they stand opposite each other and slide the rings onto each other's fingers, a promise in matching metal for _always_, and they tell the story together. There isn't a dry eye in the house. Cooper and Finn start a competition about who can write the funniest Best Man's speeches. Cooper's contains more embarrassing stories than _anybody_ ever needed to know, but Finn wins because he's… Finn.

Their children groan and complain whenever their younger siblings or guests ask for the story, or when Kurt or Blaine bring it up as they like to do, but each and every one of them likes to hear it on Valentine's day in the evening. One of their daughters gets them to write it down and takes it with her to college, photos of her dads tucked into the pages, and their younger children follow suit.

Their grandchildren gather round at Christmas and New Year's to hear the story of how their 'grandpappies' met, their nieces and nephews and great nieces and nephews and children and even their siblings and friends listening intently, although some pretend not to.

When Kurt dies, Blaine asks for 'Boots' to be inscribed on his grave, and when he follows his husband, 'Blazer Boy' is etched into his.

And while nobody outside their family understands it, that's okay, because it's for them, not the people who wander through the idyllic graveyard.

'Boots and Blazer Boy' sits on the shelf of the Hummel-Anderson household, old photos still tucked inside, binding cracked and pages creased and tea-stained, well thumbed and well loved.

* * *

**For anybody who might not know, this is the first in a series of drabbles requested by my lovely reviewers of 'Hiding in Reflections'. Hope everyone liked! XD**


	2. It's Raining Red Vines - for emmrZep

**It's Raining Red Vines**

* * *

_**Prompt from **__**emmrZep**__**: **__Can you do a drabble where Kurt gets really angry (as in, irritated adorable angry) at Blaine's love of red vines?_

_I ended up deviating slightly from the prompt, but the basic idea is there. Hope you still enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt decided that enough was enough when he opened the cupboard, hunting for paprika, and a bag of Red Vines fell on his head. Blinking, Kurt looked up at the cupboard, only to be met with a faceful of six more.

Feeling distinctly battered, Kurt gazed at the collection of sweets for a moment, before his head snapped up, steely determination flaring in his watering eyes.

For the next hour, Kurt hunted, and good lord, they were _everywhere_.

By the time he'd finished, Kurt didn't know how many packets there were or even if he'd found them all, but it was too many, and he was not having it.

* * *

When Blaine got home, he wasn't exactly expecting anything in particular, per se, but he was definitely _not_ expecting the first thing he heard to be Kurt yelling at him.

"Blaine! Get in here, please!"

"Oh no," Blaine muttered to himself, toeing off his shoes with a growing sense of trepidation and padding into the living room in orange socked feet.

"Honey? Are you okay- oh." Blaine broke off, freezing, as he caught sight of Kurt glaring at him, a pile of Red Vines on the floor by his feet, arms folded and a suspiciously box shaped dent in his coiffed hair.

"Blaine. I think we need to talk about your Red Vine obsession." Kurt stated, voice flat and deceivingly calm.

"Right."

"Sit." Kurt commanded, and Blaine obeyed, watching his boyfriend warily and wondering how on earth he was going to get out of this one. "Blaine. Why are there so many Red Vines?"

"I- um. I overbought, I'm sorry-" Blaine started to babble, but Kurt cut him off;

"Blaine, they were _hidden_ around our apartment. Hidden. You do not just 'over buy' Red Vines and then hide them in the bathroom!" Kurt yelped.

"Ah. You, uh, found those then." Blaine winced at Kurt's bitch face.

"Yes, Blaine I found them. I also found the ones in our closet. And in my closet. And the ones behind the DVDs, and the ones in the vase Carole gave us for Christmas. There were two packets in the medicine cabinet. And about six behind photo frames. In the cereal cupboard. On the bookshelf. Behind the TV. In your underwear. In the linen cupboard. _Under the kitchen sink_."

With each hiding place, Blaine winced, listening to the ever growing list.

"You didn't find the ones in your desk drawers?" Blaine blurted, before clamping his mouth shut. Kurt shot him a particularly unimpressed look, and Blaine found himself thinking not for the first time that he needed a new filter.

"_Blaine Anderson_. Enough hiding Red Vines around the apartment! Stop buying so many! If you ate all of these you'd not only be sick several times over, you'd probably rot all your teeth out and then you'd have to have fake ones and the dentist bills would be horrible and your stomach lining would probably burn away with all the sugar and then you'd have to spend months in bed rest and all because of Red Vines, and-"

"Woah, babe, I don't think-"

"Or you'll get so many we'll just be overrun with Red Vines and I won't be able to find anything and they'll be no space for my new Armani and we'll be overrun and we won't be able to open the doors or-"

"Kurt!" Kurt ground to a halt, staring at Blaine and breathing hard, pile of Red Vines by his feet and face flushed.

"Blaine. Enough Red Vines." Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"I- Kurt, please. I just like them." Kurt shot him a very unimpressed look.

"People do not usually stock up on sweets they 'just like' as if they're expecting World War Three." Kurt deadpanned, causing Blaine to flush and shift again.

"I do?"

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"_Blaine._ Enough Red Vines, okay? Why are you so attached to them anyway? I didn't realise you liked them this much." Blaine shifted again, before sagging back into the couch and dragging a weary hand through his hair.

"I don't." He admitted quietly. Kurt paused, hearing something in his voice or reading something in his posture.

"Okay?" Kurt answered cautiously, as Blaine shut his eyes, listening to Kurt move towards him. The couch dipped under his weight, and he unconsciously leant into his boyfriend's familiar, steady presence. "So… why?"

Blaine opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"Cooper buys them for me." Kurt shifted against his side.

"Okay. That doesn't quite explain that," he gestured towards the large pile of sweets, prompting a small laugh from Blaine at his dry tone. "Or why you keep them all even if you don't like them that much." Kurt was watching Blaine with gentle eyes, any fire nearly completely gone. Blaine felt a rush of gratitude, and insistently snuggled closer, before he began to explain.

"I had this obsession with them when I was about fourteen… they were my favourites. I still like them now, just… anyway, after the, after…" He swallowed. "After Sadie Hawkins, I was stuck in the hospital for a good two weeks. Cooper visited me every day," Kurt stiffened slightly, well aware of the what Blaine hadn't said; _Cooper visited every day, when nobody else did_. Sure, his parents had visited… once or twice. It was Cooper who had been there, Cooper who had got him through it, Cooper who had dried his tears and calmed his nightmares and a hundred other things that his parents should have done, but never even tried. And it was because Kurt knew all of this that he understood what Blaine meant.

"He brought me Red Vines, every single day. I had a huge stock," Blaine chuckled wryly, remembering the shocked nurses at the jar of red sweets that had been on his bedside table amongst the flowers and cards from distant family members. "And since then he likes to send them to me occasionally." Blaine shrugged, a little helplessly, and eyed the pile.

"Occasionally?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, and Blaine flushed, grinning lopsidedly. Kurt shook his head. "Okay, okay, don't look at me like that. You can keep five. But I am not having this many, Blaine. I refuse to open my kitchen drawers to have these land on my head." Kurt ruled firmly, as Blaine's eyes flickered up to the dent in Kurt's hair.

"So that's what happened…" Blaine muttered, still eyeing the locks, when Kurt realised with a startled yelp what Blaine was looking at and rushed off to check his hair. Stifling a laugh at his boyfriend's antics, Blaine couldn't help but give a sigh of relief, feeling rather as if he'd just dodged a bullet.

* * *

A week later, and Blaine got a text from Cooper; _Your boyfriend knows how to threaten people, squirt. I am staying out of his way when you guys get hitched._

When he inquired after it, Cooper sent him a screen cap of a text he had received from Kurt the previous day; _Cooper Anderson, if you don't stop trying to bury my home in Red Vines I will ban you from Friday night dinners, and stop sending you chocolate._

Blaine grinned.


	3. May I - for Parmelde Lorntiere

**May I**

_**Prompt from **__**Parmelde Lorntiere**__**: **__I can request a drabble? Oh__gosh. __Well I'm going with sickfic. Don't care which of them is sick, or both, but them being in a relationship and all the wonderful sickfic ness. You can put it in this verse or out, really anything. They are my fav and weakness and I want more of them. Thank you for writing a drabble._

_This is HiR!canon compliant, but if you haven't read that all you really need to know is that Kurt was abused, Burt is his uncle, and Blaine helped save him. Hope you enjoy! :D_

_Title taken from song of the same name by 'Trading Yesterday'_

* * *

Kurt had noted, in an absent kind of way, that he didn't feel 100% when he woke up on Thursday morning, but he hadn't paid it any particular attention. He hadn't felt great, but it wasn't anything serious.

It wasn't until mid-way through the morning that he started to feel really queasy, his skin too tight and a restless, achy feeling pounding inside his skull. His nose had been blocked for nearly a week, but all of a sudden it was streaming; the skin rubbed red and raw within hours as he stubbornly pushed through the remainder of his lessons, with copious amounts of rough paper grabbed from the girls' toilets. His eyes began to water uncontrollably, and so it was that he came to lunch feeling quite miserable.

"Kurt?" With a loud sniff and a cough - when had his throat started feeling so scratchy? He needed to get better at noticing these things, or he'd never remember to buy cough medicine-

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt blinked, turning to Blaine, who had a hand on his shoulder and was gazing at him with concern- and that was a look he was seeing so often it terrified him.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm-" Kurt began to reply on autopilot, when-

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted, voice gently reprimanding and _oh yeah_, he was- he was supposed to- Kurt stopped and took a deep breath, and forced himself to finish the thought; he was allowed to ask for help. They _wanted _him to ask for help.

"I-I don't feel so good." He admitted in a quiet voice, and he could see in Blaine's eyes that the other boy knew just how much that had cost him. It was almost worth it to see how much Blaine appreciated it.

Blaine gave him a gentle smile that kind of made Kurt want to cry, and smoothed a gentle hand across his forehead. Kurt closed his eyes, revelling in the cool, dry feeling of Blaine's palm.

"God, Kurt, you're burning up." Blaine murmured, brows drawing together in an expression that was half worry and half disapproving. He looked at Kurt for a moment as his glazed, too-bright eyes flickered open, fixing waveringly on Blaine's face.

"Come on, let's get you home." Blaine smoothed his hand over Kurt's forehead once more, lifted his bag off Kurt's shoulder to carry it himself, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to lead Kurt down the corridor. Instantly, Kurt began to fidget, restlessly half pushing Blaine away and bringing him closer because nothing made Kurt feel safe like being held by Blaine.

"But- no, Blaine, I don't need to- and Uncle Burt's-" He protested, but Blaine was relentless, smoothly manoeuvring Kurt around the corner and towards the exit.

"You're not going to recover if you push yourself, okay? You need to rest. And your Uncle would want you home as well, and so would Carole." Blaine smoothly cut across his protests, combating his arguments before Kurt had even opened his mouth.

"But- work…" Kurt mumbled, but his shoulders slumped in defeat as Blaine led them into the car park, towards his navigator.

"I'll text the glee club, you've got at least one of them in most of your lessons. They can collect your work for you. Just relax, okay?" Kurt blinked up at his boyfriend- woah, when did he get in the car? Feeling slightly dizzy, Kurt leant back in his seat and nodded, closing his burning eyes. He _did_ need to rest, and maybe if Blaine said it was okay…

* * *

When Kurt focused in on reality once more, Blaine was helping him out of the car and towards the front door. Kurt, sleepy and aching and miserable, seemed to have given up on the pretence of 'okay' and was leaning on Blaine, eyes only half open.

Blaine rang the doorbell, desperate to get his boyfriend inside as quickly as possible. They both had a house key to the Hudson-Hummel home, but Blaine was hoping that Carole was home (her car was in the drive) and would be quicker.

Sure enough, it was only seconds later that the door clunked open to reveal Carole, whose inquisitive expression instantly morphed into deep concern when she saw who it was.

"Blaine? -is Kurt okay?" She asked worriedly, opening the door wider as Blaine helped Kurt in.

"He's sick, Mrs Hu-" Blaine started, just as Carole shut the door.

"Carole, Blaine. Poor dear… you get him to the couch, I'll fetch some blankets - he doesn't look up for stairs." Carole was instantly all business, and Blaine felt a rush of gratitude that Kurt's stepmom was a nurse.

With obviously practised efficiency, Carole collected blankets, a wet cloth, a few rather intimidating bottles of medicine and Kurt's pyjamas into the living room.

"He has a fever, and his throat's inflamed. Finn had a similar bug last week, that's probably how he got it- he'll be fine with a couple of days of good rest." At Carole's words, Blaine felt the muscles of his face relax, alerting him to just how much his worry must have been reflected on his face. Carole gave him a small smile and selected a bottle, reading the back quickly and then shaking out two pills.

"Here, this will help with his fever and headache, and I'll bring something for his throat in a bit." Blaine nodded as Kurt reached for the pills, obviously recognising them and their purpose even through his fever-induced haze. Blaine tried hard not to think about why that was, and then had to try even harder not to think about why Kurt could swallow those pills so easily.

Carole, clearly trying to not think the same things he was, gave him a sad smile.

"I'll make some soup, if you can get him into his pyjamas? I'll be back in a bit." Blaine nodded and murmured a thank you as Carole retreated to the kitchen - they knew by now that when Kurt was vulnerable, Blaine was the best person to be with him.

"Kurt?" Gently, Blaine shook his shoulder to wake him up a bit. Slowly, Kurt turned his flushed face towards his boyfriend, looking a little confused.

"Blaine?" He asked, before turning back to the pile of blankets and pyjamas with a perplexed expression. "What's all this for?" He asked, waving a hand at it. Blaine stared at his boyfriend, heart cracking slightly.

"It's for you, sweetheart." Blaine watched as Kurt frowned again.

"Me? What for?" Blaine gulped- they hadn't thought about it before, not amongst all the other things pressing for attention, all the other pain but-

Who had taken care of Kurt when he was sick?

"You're sick, honey," Blaine said gently, sitting Kurt down on the couch. "So we're going to get you into your pyjamas, and bundle you up on the sofa with medicine and juice, and watch Disney. Okay?" Kurt looked slightly dazed, but all he said was, "sounds nice."

Blaine smiled at him softly, scooping up Kurt's pyjamas and the wet cloth as he knelt in front of him.

"I'm gonna take your clothes off now, okay?" Kurt frowned at him.

"I- no, no, clothes can't come off, not- not in front of people." Kurt informed him, voice rather matter of fact, as the drugs made him even sleepier.

"It's okay, Kurt. You need to get out of your things, cause they're probably all sweaty by now-"

"I don't sweat!" Kurt retorted, huffy and outraged at the thought of doing something so plebeian. Blaine couldn't hold back a chuckle; he loved it when Kurt said things like that. It was proof that, despite all the hurt, despite all the disgusting things that had been done to him, Kurt still had those funny little quirks, those random comments and habits that showed that he'd been beaten and broken down but he wasn't _broken_.

Suppressing his smile before Kurt could notice and call him out on it, Blaine tugged again gently on Kurt's shirt.

"I think even you sweat when you're sick, honey." Kurt pouted at him adorably.

"In this day and age, sweating is optional-" Kurt broke off to cough harshly, the sound hacking in his throat and making Blaine wince in sympathy.

"Come on baby, it's okay. We'll just take your shirt off, that's it-" Kurt put up a little fight, but the drugs had kicked in and he was sleepier than ever, and before long Blaine had it off, and was wiping the cool cloth over his back and chest while Kurt continued to pout at him.

Pout though he did, Kurt let Blaine help him get into his pyjamas, and before long Blaine had Kurt sitting in the sofa, sleepy and sick and disgruntled and adorable, smothered in blankets with his hair tousled.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kurt glared half heartedly up at him, but Blaine just laughed and went to change into his own sweats.

* * *

Blaine came back to find Kurt drinking juice through a straw and watching as Carole fussed around the room rather as if she was a dangerous animal. Grinning slightly, Blaine dropped a kiss on the top of his head and clambered over the back of the sofa, settling in amongst the tangle of blankets next to Kurt, who turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"You- you're staying?" He asked quietly, placing the glass on the arm of his chair. Blaine's expression softened, and he tucked his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Of course I'm staying, silly."

"I-but…" Kurt trailed off, watching silently as Blaine requested _The Little Mermaid_ and Carole slid the disk in, picked up the glass and left the room.

The opening of the film began, the volume fairly quiet, and Blaine watched the colours play across Kurt's face.

"I'll get you sick." Kurt said finally, voice quiet. Blaine nudged his cheek with his nose, smiling softly.

"I'll be fine. Besides, if I get sick you can come nurse me back to health." Obviously startled, Kurt turned towards him questioningly. "It's a two way thing, Kurt. We don't do this because of what's happened to you; and as much as we love you for you, we'd do this for anyone we love. Carole does this for Finn, my mom does it for me, and Cooper and even my dad." Blaine pulled a slight face, drawing a small chuckle from Kurt.

"We want to take care of you, Kurt. I want to take care of you. May I?" Kurt stared at him, eyes still wide, before a small smile broke across his face, and he snuggled into Blaine's side with a quiet "Yes."

A while later, Kurt fell asleep, just as Ariel managed to walk in a straight line without falling, and Blaine switched it off, pressing another kiss to Kurt's head and breathing in the smell of him, covered as it was by sweat and sickness, and sang softly.

"_May I hold you?_

_As you fall to sleep,_

_When the world is closing in,_

_And you can't breathe,_

_May I love you?_

_May I be your shield?_

_When no one can be found,_

_May I lay you down?"_


	4. Behind the Layers - for Syaoran-Lover

**Behind the Layers**

_**Prompt from **__**Syaoran-Lover**__**: **__About the drabble, uhm… So for my drabble I'd like it if, please, you would write something that happens when they're already used to being intimate, something that mentions both past experiences and the next one. I know you don't write smut, references are enough. I'd just like to get a glimpse of their lives behind the glee club, sorta like the "layers" scene. :D_

_This somehow descended into banter about cereal and swearing, but I hope it was still roughly what you wanted! Enjoy :D_

* * *

Kurt loved mornings like these. Lazy days, days when neither of them had to get up or go anywhere, days when it was just them and a duvet and the late morning sun.

Kurt had woken to Blaine tracing patterns up and down his arm, propped up on his elbow and smiling down at him gently. They'd laid there for an indeterminable amount of time before sleepily emerging, stumbling down the stairs hand in hand with giggles and sleep tousled hair and sun warmed limbs, before collapsing on the sofa with cereal.

Kurt poked his boyfriend in the thigh with his toe.

"I cannot believe I am dating somebody who still eats Lucky Charms for breakfast." Kurt said, pointedly looking at their bowls of colourful, sugary cereal and trying to sound disapproving but unable to keep the smile off his face. Especially when Blaine turned to him, spoon still in his mouth, and blinked those wide, hazel eyes at him.

Kurt poked him again and huffed around his smile.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm letting you eat them, aren't I?" Blaine grinned, swallowed, and leaned over to give Kurt a kiss, which he smiled into; tasting too sweet sugar and coffee and _Blaine_.

"You're eating them too." He pointed out, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Because you don't have any other cereal in the house!" Kurt squawked, laughing as Blaine stuck his tongue out and tried to eat his spoonful of cereal in an aloof manner.

Blaine, who reverted to his five year old self whenever sugar real was involved as far as Kurt could tell, had his bowl finished and drained in record time, and then he was moving closer, sliding limbs around Kurt and tangling them together, burying his head affectionately in Kurt's neck.

Kurt tipped his head to rest on Blaine's soft curls, pressing a kiss to his head, and they sat together in silence broken only by the sound of Kurt eating his sugar infested cereal.

"I can feel the calories being put on, you know," Kurt commented, poking the last few coloured shapes suspiciously. Blaine snorted.

"I think you worked that off last night, babe." Kurt flushed slightly and nudged Blaine again.

"Not the point." He replied lightly, causing Blaine to giggle into his neck. Kurt, in the process of setting his bowl down, squirmed, trying to to laugh.

"Blaine- Blaine that tickles!" By this point, Blaine was blowing on that sensitive are of skin purposefully - last night, that had made Kurt squirm in quite a different way, but at that moment all it made him do was collapse into Blaine's side, giggling helplessly and trying to breathe.

Blaine smirked and wiggled his fingers along Kurt's sides, causing another ripple of laughter before Kurt got his hands on Blaine's ribs - even more ticklish than Kurt's.

Ten minutes later saw them lying half on half off the sofa, on top of each other, dishevelled and panting.

"I so won that." Blaine announced. Kurt whacked him on the shoulder.

"You did _not_." Blaine huffed out a laugh, but conceded the point; as Kurt was the one pinning Blaine to the sofa, Kurt rather felt that _he_ was the one in the position of power, thank you very much.

Blaine reached up and stroked Kurt's cheek, smiling at him, and Kurt couldn't help but dip down and give him another kiss. Blaine blinked at him, startled but pleased.

"What was that for?"

"For being mentally five and still eating Lucky Charms." Kurt grinned, and Blaine laughed, pushing them up into a sitting position but staying just as close.

"When am I going to see you again?" He asked, tracing patterns on Kurt's collarbone.

"Um, tomorrow?" He asked, confused, and Blaine shook his head, peeking up at him through his eyelashes.

"No, I meant- like last night kind of see you." Kurt blinked, mentally running through their schedule.

"Oh. Um. Next… Friday, I think." He answered, and Blaine hummed happily, still tracing patterns. More silence; gentle and comfortable quiet, just listening to the sound of the other person breathing next to them, tangled around them.

"More coffee?" Blaine asked, and Kurt smirked.

"But of course, dear." Blaine chuckled, and heaved himself off the couch to pad into the kitchen. Kurt followed him cautiously when moments later there was a crash and some _very_ foul swearing - Kurt was fairly certain that if he'd told the glee club the kind of language Blaine was capable of using, they'd have asked him to have his head examined, but Blaine could swear like a sailor. Most likely courtesy of Cooper, Kurt thought wryly as he entered the kitchen just as Blaine let out a very loud 'fuck'.

"Honey, you okay?" Kurt asked, surveying his boyfriend for signs of grievous injury. Blaine scowled at the broken mug on the counter and shook his hand out.

"M'fine. Whacked my hand on the counter and broke the mug." Blaine complained sourly. Kurt tried not to snicker, but didn't quite succeed, and Blaine went from surly to pouting in 0.2 seconds flat.

"Aw baby, I'm sorry." Kurt cooed at him, leaning back against the counter and holding his arms out. "Come over here so I can kiss it better." Blaine grinned, rather dramatically cheered up by the prospect of kisses and launched himself at Kurt.

Kurt caught him, laughing and kissed his knuckles better, and then his lips just because.

They tumbled back over to the couch and spent the rest of the morning drinking coffee, kissing each other and singing along to Disney while they jumped on the furniture (although the performance of 'Kiss the Girl' was cut short, as they got a little distracted).

Kurt loved days like today.


	5. Rain Makes the Flowers Grow - Praticia S

**Rain Makes the Flowers Grow**

_**Prompt from **__**Praticia Sage**__**: **__How about a future fic with established Klaine (like, married) where Blaine has his first stage debut as Marius in 'Les Miserables' and Kurt goes to his first show and brings their son Matthew (who's like 3 years old), but Matthew falls asleep during "A Little Fall of Rain" and stays asleep through the whole thing even though the music gets quite loud (but he wakes up during the applause, obviously, no kid is THAT good of a sleeper) and they go and see Blaine backstage with some flowers after the performance. And, if you wanted, you could have a cute little scene with the old-ish guy who plays Jean Val Jean meeting Blaine's family._

_So so so so sorry for the delay, but writing is officially starting back up now that my exams are over! All of these drabbles are now pretty much finished, and I'll be posting them all within the next few days or so, hopefully. The sequel will be another week or two, I think, but then it'll be underway!_

* * *

Matthew is ridiculously excited, though whether that's due to staying out late - "it's past my bed time, papa, like a grown up, right, cause I'm a big boy now!" - or seeing Blaine perform on stage - "with _super_ big lights, right, and lotsa music!" - Kurt's not sure. As it is, his three year old is bouncing in his seat, eyes wide and bright as he gazes round the theatre and trying to take in all of the people and the chandeliers and sparkling lights and the stage and the noise and the atmosphere, and Kurt sits back and basks in his son's joy.

He is just as excited of course, though at twenty-seven years old he cannot jump and down like he wants to without possibly getting shown out of the theatre, which is not what he wants. It's Blaine's moment; his stage debut, the culmination of his dreams and all he has worked for and Kurt is so impossibly _proud_ of him he can barely breathe for it.

"Papa, papa, papa, who's daddy gonna be?" Kurt smiles as Matthew whirls around, reaching out to steady him before he wobbles off the chair. They've had many lengthy discussions about how the theatre worked; how daddy would be on a stage singing and pretending to be someone else in a story, and they were going to go and watch him and Matthew had to be very very quiet, so everyone could hear daddy sing. Kurt suspects that Matthew understood it the first time, but he never seems to tire of hearing Kurt or Blaine explain it to him again.

"Well, Matty, daddy is playing a man called Marius, who is a student in France. He falls in love with a beautiful girl called Cosette," Matthew starts to babble before Kurt can get any further; he's outlined the plot for his son and warned him about the gunshots and the loud noises - he fully expects to have a lap full of squirming three-year old for most of the show. It's possibly a bit old for Matthew really, but he's seen the film and he was okay with that, and he'd been so eager to come and see Blaine that neither of his parents could say no.

"But, but he's not really in love with her, right? Daddy loves you an' me and he's just pretendin' to love that girl, right?" Matthew checks, adorably anxious about it, and Kurt ruffles his hair affectionately.

"Definitely, honey. Daddy's not going anywhere, don't you worry," Matthew beams, squeezing his stuffed Simba doll in his excitement.

Kurt lets the Matty's chattering wash over him, answering the occasional questions when his son pauses for breath, and basks at being in the theatre. While he loves the stage, the theatre is wonderful from any perspective, whether that's the audience or the wings or the spotlight, and Kurt has always loved seeing his husband perform.

"Hush, sweetheart, it's starting-"

"An' I hafta be really really quiet, right?" Matthew brightens as he remembers, and copies Kurt as he places a finger over his lips.

"That's right," he whispers, "would you like to sit on my lap?" Matthew considers this for a moment, squishing his toy, before nodding and scrambling to sit on his papa's lap as the opening strains of music fill the air.

_Les Miserables_ is a beautiful musical, and the entire Hummel-Anderson family have been singing the songs for days.

Matthew watches in wide eyed wonder as prisoner 24601 is released on parole, as Jean Val Jean makes his escape. He squeals quietly and jumps when the lovely ladies come on, and buries his head in Kurt's shoulder with a whimper when Fantine's hair is cut off. He manages to stay awake all the way through Jean Val Jean's encounter with Javert, he cries as he always does as Fantine dies and wriggles happily when Cosette is rescued.

Recognising the storyline from the film, Matthew turns around to whisper in Kurt's ear; "Daddy's comin' soon, right? Ma-ri-us, is comin' soon?" he asks, enunciating carefully, and Kurt nods, sharing a smile.

Blaine enters, and Matthew wriggles even more, excited beyond belief, and Kurt is beaming so widely his face hurts.

Blaine is breathtaking; absolutely perfect for the role of the young student, in love for the first time, and his voice rings around the theatre, clear and sound.

Matthew hides during the early barricade scenes, as always, and then watches through half-closed eyes as Eponine is cradled in Marius' arms, thumb in his mouth and clutching at his Simba toy, Matthew falls asleep to the strains of _A Little Fall of Rain_.

Impressively, he sleeps through the rest of the play, stirring briefly during the louder tunes, but doesn't wake fully until the finale, when people begin to applaud and whistle; getting to their feet. Kurt rises from his seat as well, swinging a still sleepy but smiling Matty on to his hip and hollering as Blaine bows, beaming with pride.

"That was good, wasn't it Matty?" Matty, still being cradled by Kurt and heavy with sleep, nods eagerly.

"Daddy was super amazing an' awesome!" he chimes, and Kurt grins at him, stroking his cheek.

"Do you want to go see Daddy backstage? Remember we have some flowers for him," Kurt reminds, and Matthew nods, sleepy but excited, and Kurt carries him through the doors, following the assistant through the corridors. Jeanette had been kind enough to keep the bouquet of flowers hidden during the show, and now she carries them for him as she leads them backstage, where Blaine is standing beside a rack of costumes, hair mussed and remnants of make-up at the edges of his face.

As soon as Matthew catches sight of his daddy, he's instantly a bit more awake, wriggling to be put down and crying out in excitement.

"Daddy! Daddy, daddy!" Kurt lets him down, and he toddles over to Blaine, who turned instantly, face creasing into a wide grin as he bends to scoop Matthew up. Kurt takes the flowers from Jeanette with a smile of thanks, but hangs back, watching his husband hold their son, rubbing their noses together as Matty eagerly babbles about how amazing Blaine was.

"-an' we gotchya flowers, daddy, look Papa has 'em-" with a grin, Kurt approaches, shifting the bouquet to the crook of his elbow so he can lean in and kiss Blaine.

"You were fantastic, Blaine. I'm so proud of you," he murmurs, quiet and private, and Blaine smiles against his lips.

"I hear Matty enjoyed it," Blaine grins, and they both face their son, who grins up at them happily.

"Hey, Blaine - this your family?" Blaine twists his head to face the man coming towards them with a genial smile on his face, grinning.

"Hi Matt, yeah - this is my husband Kurt, and our son Matthew," Blaine gestures.

"Nice to meet you," Matt shakes Kurt's hand, smiling happily through the tiredness that lines his face.

"This is Matt, who plays-"

"Jean Val Jean!" Matthew exclaims excitedly, wiggling, and Matt smiles down at the little boy.

"That's right, little guy - did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah! You were super amazing too! And really high, like papa!" Kurt flushes as Matt looks curiously at Kurt.

"You sing?"

"Uh, yes, a little-"

"He's the most amazing countertenor in Ohio," Blaine announces, beaming with pride, and Kurt flushes darker, giving a slightly embarrassed, happy smile as Matt nods, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"That's awesome! How long have you guys been together - I thought you grew up in Ohio, Blaine?" Blaine nods, sending an adoring look in Kurt's direction which does nothing to help his blush.

"Yeah, we've been together pretty much since we were teenagers," Matt's eyes widen.

"That's amazing, wow. And how hold is the little guy here?" he asks, skilfully meeting Matthew's eyes to draw him into the conversation.

"I'm three!" he chirrups, holding up three fingers and then glancing at his parents to see if he's holding up the right number. Blaine grins and Kurt nods encouragingly at him, while Matt nods seriously.

"I see, that's very grown up. You came to see your daddy sing, huh?"

"Yeah! I falled asleep durin' the rain song, though," Matthew looks a little disappointed at this, and the adults chuckle.

"Well, your father is a very talented man, Matthew, you're lucky to have him," Matt smiles, "and I'll tell you something - my name's Matthew too,"

Little Matthew's eyes widen in amazement, staring up at Matt in adoring hero worship.

"Really? D'ya think maybe one day I can sing like you?" he asks, and Matt beams.

"Sure I do, kiddo, you work hard at it, and then I'll come see you on the stage, yeah?"

"Yeah! I'll work super hard!" Matthew beams, and Kurt and Blaine share a proud smile over his head.

Kurt's been smiling so much during the last hour that his cheeks are going to ache for days, but he just can't help it; he's so _proud_ of Blaine, and proud of his son, and ridiculously happy to be here, right now, backstage with his family in the theatre, talking about music and the future with happy contentment.


	6. No Longer - Xtreme619

**No Longer**

_**Prompt from **__**Xtreme619**__**: **__You said you don't want any requests for smut, but what about fluffy, innocent goodness? Like… *SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 4 EPISODE 4* Kurt finally breaking down and forgiving Blaine because both realised that they can't seem to go on without the other?_

_OUCH OUCH OUCH you certainly don't pull your punches, do you? Lol okay, this hurt and I'm not sure if it counts as "fluffy innocent goodness" I'm afraid, because I just couldn't do a snappy 'everything is okay again suddenly' because it just didn't sit right with me, but I hope you enjoy! XD_

* * *

He couldn't do it anymore.

He just _couldn't_.

He's not equipped to deal with this; he can't handle watching Blaine falling apart in front of him like this, can't stand seeing him so upset, those hazel eyes filled with tears and face lined with self-loathing that _he doesn't deserve, not on this scale, not that badly-_

"Blaine," he chokes out, and Blaine gasps wetly, tears still falling from his eyes and hands twitching in aborted movements; as if he wants to reach out and touch him but doesn't think he'll be allowed. "_Blaine_," he says again, his own eyes filling with tears and throat thick, and then all at once he's surging forwards, arms locking around Blaine's shoulders and clutching him close, as close as possible, as Blaine lets out a choked cry and buries his head in Kurt's shoulder, tears soaking through his shirt.

"I'm- you _hurt _me, Blaine, it really, really hurts, you _idiot_, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry I was stupid too I didn't want to ignore you, I didn't mean to it just- it was easier to deal with not being with you if I ignored it, and I do this I ignore problems and I push them aside and I say I'm fine but I'm _not_, Blaine, not without you,_ god_, I'm so _sorry_," he's babbling, and Blaine is holding him back just as tightly and they're rocking each other, clinging on tighter in the sea of emotions because Blaine is forgiven, he's always forgiven and Kurt can see- he's always been empathetic, able to consider things from people's points of view even if he doesn't understand it- he can see why Blaine felt the way he did, he's had time to really think about this and he can see what he did wrong, he can see his role and Blaine's forgiven but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, doesn't mean that Kurt trusts him like he used to-

Blaine pulls back, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, tears still tracking down his face but eyes shining with fervour as he cuts across Kurt's words, his own babble spilling out of him in a rush of words.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, I was an idiot, I was such a stupid moron; I felt lonely but that's not an excuse, I shouldn't have done it, I should never have done it, I _wish_ I hadn't, I know I've hurt you and I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it, Kurt, I swear, I'll never- never- I can't- all I could think about was that it wasn't you and there's nobody but you Kurt, _nobody else_-"

And they're both crying over each other, holding each other tight and both of them are hurt, both of them are damaged by this, but they're strong; they'll survive, and Kurt thinks maybe- maybe they'll be okay.

* * *

"It's going to take time," Kurt says suddenly, in a voice that is slightly off from crying, and Blaine tightens his hold on him. They're sitting curled up in each other on the sofa, have been simply lying together for the last hour; waiting for the tears to stop and a semblance balance to be regained.

"As much time as you need," Blaine answers, and Kurt twists in their embrace so that they're facing each other, eyes red-rimmed but there's a determined set to his face; the same expression he wore just before his NYADA audition, the same expression he had when he faced down Sebastian; determined and Blaine loves this expression; loves all that it means. It is Kurt's strongest feelings, all displayed in the arch of his eyebrow and the curve of his cheek, and Blaine loves it.

"As much time as _we_ need," Kurt corrects gently. "It's both of us, Blaine, both of us made mistakes. You- you cheated," Kurt takes a breath, and Blaine hates himself all over again for putting those lines of pain on the face of someone he loves so much, but Kurt ploughs on, "and I ignored you. We both- we were both too naïve. We thought we could just- get through it, and it would all be the same but - it's not. You can't do that. Relationships are always changing, but I don't think ours was, Blaine, I think there were problems we didn't want to talk about because we wanted to pretend that everything was fine, even when it wasn't, and I think-"

"That's something we both need to work on," Blaine finishes, understanding what Kurt is saying; putting into words what Blaine had been feeling before Eli; the sense that there were things under the surface that through mutual unspoken agreement they never dealt with or talked about, that they really really should've.

"Yeah. We- we take it slow, and we talk about things, and- we'll get there, won't we?" Suddenly Kurt sounds very young and uncertain, every bit as uncertain as he was the very first time Blaine met him, and Blaine feels equally uncertain, just as unsure of this and scared of getting hurt and hurting him, but - that's okay.

It's going to be difficult, and they will argue and they will hurt each other again, but they will also help and care for each other, and love each other, and then- they'll get there. They'll make it.

"Yeah," Blaine answers, and holds him tighter. _I love you_, he thinks. He doesn't say it, not yet, but one day he will.


	7. Light Will Guide You Home - lixymich

**Light Will Guide You Home**

_**Prompt from **__**lixymich**__**: **__Can I request a Kurtbastian drabble? If so I'd love a drabble where Kurt gets hurt by someone and Sebastian comes in full protective mode and I don't know. Established relationship or not like I said I'm a sucker for hurt!Kurt_

_Due to an enthusiastic response to the suggestion, this is set in the HiR!verse (Kurt's abused), no Blaine! Just assume that Kurt and Sebastian have met briefly and pretend Blaine's not come into it yet or something… it's a drabble, it doesn't have to have context, right? ;) _

_Also, this isn't necessarily an accurate representation of what I think would happen if HiR was a kurtbastian story, but rather sped up to suit the request. I haven't gone into any of the emotional issues and defences that the HiR!Kurt does in fact have, because that would have taken too long. If you're interested, I think the Kurt from the established HiR!canon would have run away as soon as Sebastian turned up, but again - for the drabble, he doesn't. Just so we're clear on how this differs from Kurt's emotional state both in HiR and in the sequel! :)_

_Title taken from Coldplay's 'Fix You'._

* * *

"Hummel," Kurt started, badly, and whirled around to face the taller boy, but he noted with some distant part of his mind that he didn't tense any further when he realised who it was.

"What do you _want,_ Sebastian?" Kurt snapped tiredly, wondering why he constantly seemed to run into this boy whenever he was near breaking point - the pharmacy late at night, the Lima Bean the day after a hit to his face, and now; at the garage, after a physically exhausting shift hauling car parts around, and he ached all over and all he wanted to do was go home, get the beating over with and go to_ sleep_, preferably drugged to high heaven.

"Hey, don't be like that. I just want to talk," Kurt's eyes widened as Sebastian instantly stopped approaching him and held his hands up in a gesture of peace, palms facing outwards. He examined him with a narrowed gaze, taking in Sebastian's relaxed but wary stance, hands held up, face smooth and- _gentle_.

Kurt would have been blind not to see how attractive Sebastian was - he was tall, and lithe and _god_ he could dance and sing, and really, even his jibing and teasing couldn't diminish the fact that Sebastian Smythe was hot. Even the taunts, which had started out harsh enough to get Kurt's hackles up in three words, had softened over the weeks until last Thursday, when Kurt had actually found himself smiling as he retorted.

This though, was something else, something unexpected. Sebastian hadn't moved as Kurt had expected him to, and he had no idea how to handle it.

"What about?" he asked finally, wondering at Sebastian's patience in waiting for him to answer. The other boy slowly lowered his hands, keeping his gaze locked with Kurt's in an intense connection Kurt half wanted to bask in and half wanted to run away from.

"I- I know I was kind of a bitch, when we first met," Sebastian started, and even with the odd situation, exhaustion pushed through his exterior calm and Kurt couldn't hold back a snort. Sebastian only smiled slightly, dipping his head in acknowledgement. "Okay, I was a huge bitch, but- you were a bitch back, right? It's kind of amazing. You're the only person who gives as good as you've got in return - or the only one I've met, anyway," Sebastian went on, and Kurt frowned, growing more and more confused. It was true he'd lashed out at Sebastian; using it as an opportunity to channel out some of the rage, and also true that his companions had expressed both surprise and awe over his sharp tongue, but he'd never thought for one second that _Sebastian_ might admire him for it.

"Um- thank you, I guess?" he replied cautiously. Sebastian had certainly been less abrasive recently, but this barrage of calm, carefully worded compliments mixed with a hint of apology was unexpected. Kurt did not like the unexpected.

"But I think, I think you might understand why I do it. It's a defence, you know? Keeps people from coming too close, and I think that you might know a bit about keeping people away. Am I right?" Kurt choked, eyes widening, but he nodded through the haze of implications - what did Sebastian mean, what did he think he knew, what had he seen- had Kurt not hidden it well enough? His thoughts were dizzying, and he took an involuntary step back, even as Sebastian pushed closer, pushing the advantage Kurt had given him in that small nod of admittance.

"I don't think I would have noticed it, if I wasn't looking but- people don't usually wince from bumping into me, Kurt," Kurt's breath was coming faster and faster, stood rooted to the spot as he listened to Sebastian pick apart those defences he'd spoken of, watched him come closer and closer, his voice becoming more and more assured with every step. "And that made me think - what could possibly make you wince? And then I watched, because- well. It doesn't matter why," Sebastian paused, his breathing quiet against Kurt's harsh pants as he stared up at him, panicked and at the same time- relieved.

_He heard me. He saw me._

"But I did and- I suspected. But then the other day, you had concealer on your face- you have it on your face now. The question is, what are you hiding? It's not a spot, there's too much for that, and it's not a birthmark, because you weren't wearing it before, so what?" Kurt shivered, staring at Sebastian as the other boy reached forwards, fingers outstretched, towards his cheek.

He flinched backwards as soon as Sebastian touched him, but couldn't bring himself to back away, breath still coming too fast but there was a hint of -_possibility. _

He was just so _tired_, he thought as he closed his eyes and Sebastian's fingers touched his cheek; a feather-light tough that soon became firmer as he cupped Kurt's jaw, thumb smoothing across his cheek in a more and more deliberate wiping motion. Kurt felt the make-up, sticky and slightly congealed after being on all day, shift, and when he heard Sebastian's breath catch he knew what Sebastian had seen- purpling, swollen skin.

Bruised skin, that he'd been covering up.

There were varying possible explanations for that, Kurt thought, grasping at straws, but- not many.

"_Kurt_," Sebastian gave a choked noise, the pressure of his thumb lightening instantly, and Kurt opened his eyes to see Sebastian's head bowed, his fingers trembling in a barely there presence against his cheek.

"It's-"

"Don't you dare say it's _nothing_, Hummel," Sebastian interrupted, head jerking upwards and Kurt found himself suddenly staring into a pair of burning, intense green eyes. He shut his mouth, teeth clicking together.

"But it-"

"It's not. If you're getting hurt, it's not," Sebastian choked out, his hand slipping from Kurt's face to his neck, resting there and radiating warmth. Kurt startled, but didn't move away. It felt… nice. If he didn't think about the fact that Sebastian had _figured it out oh my god what's going to happen now what is he going to do, why is he acting like this why is he being gentle why why why_

"Why are you being nice to me?" Kurt blurted, still staring in fascination at the fan of Sebastian's eyelashes across his cheek as he blinked.

"I'm not- Kurt. I just- you don't deserve-_nobody_ deserves to be ab-"

"Don't say it." Kurt snapped, a cold wash of panic hitting him suddenly, because he might be aching and too fucking exhausted to do anything other than watch Sebastian's eyes burn with beautiful fire, but he couldn't handle that-

"Okay, okay- I won't. Just- please. Let me help. I know you don't trust me, you're right not to trust me I wouldn't trust me either but- please." Sebastian surged forward, and Kurt felt his heart speed up until it was fluttering against his neck, muscles tensing even through the spasms of pain the action caused and ready to run away, but all Sebastian did-

He was hugging him.

Kurt blinked over Sebastian's shoulder, not entirely sure what to make of that, and completely lost about how he was supposed to react.

"Just relax," Sebastian breathed in his ear, and it was like a dam breaking; small, barely clinging on against waves of exhaustion but still _there_, except now it was _gone_, and then Kurt is crying and clutching at the taller boy's shirt, and Sebastian just holds him back, arms secure around Kurt's torso and rocking him gently, and he doesn't tell him to shush or ask him anything.

He just holds him, and Kurt is safe.


	8. Lay Down Your Sleeping Head, My Love - K

**Lay Down Your Sleeping Head, My Love**

_**Prompt from **__**klainenific**__**: **__Ham ok this is what I want… remember the first night they slept together - just slept, the night that Kurt told Blaine about his father hitting him?... well you kinda like put it like they just slept, I mean… I want a background story where Kurt suffers from a nightmare and wakes up at ungodly hours begging for Blaine to let him go home because his father will get so angry with him. I think it will be a reasonable thing for Kurt to do, even though he felt accepted and loved in Blaine's arms, the years of being terrified of his father will not be removed so easily from his system, and at least I guess it will give a background story for this line: __**"Blaine and Kurt lay on the bed, both curled around each other, Kurt's head tucked beneath Blaine's chin with his cast arm resting awkwardly along his side, the other hand curled in Blaine's jumper so tightly his knuckles were white."**_

_My headcanon for this part in the fic itself is that Kurt was so emotionally drained and exhausted and drugged that his brain shut down; too tired to even dream. The sequel will contain nightmare scenes such as this, but Kurt having a nightmare at this point does make sense, so I had no problem with writing it for __klainenific__ XD - though I didn't expect it to turn out quite as painful and angsty as it has so… oops? I'm going to hell._

_Title from the poem by Auden._

* * *

"_Faggot, you've been gone all night, little slut, probably slept in some man's bed, didn't you-"_

_flashes pain sparking nerves on fire hurts too much_

"_-Going to fucking kill you, useless good for nothin' nobody wants you, I don't want you- nobody, nobody could want a sick fuck like you-"_

_shaking his head no no no no no no not true not true somebody said so- Blaine said _

"_HA! And you believed him? You're just a sick faggot, he doesn't want you- who could? Blaine doesn't want you either-"_

**_NO_**

* * *

Kurt lurches awake, muscles jumping as he tries to sit up, blinking rapidly against the wash of tears and trying to see through the darkness of this room, but there's something holding him and he can't move he can't get away and he's fighting and it's _dark and he doesn't know where he is and-_

Abruptly, the restraints are gone, and Kurt moves forward so fast he stumbles, nearly falling off the bed- unfamiliar bed, he doesn't have a quilt at the bottom of his _where is he_- and then a light flickers on, bathing the room in unfamiliar golden light -_ his lights are harsh and cheap and too-bright and cold_- and- Blaine is there, kneeling on the bed, hand drawing back from the light switch and watching Kurt with those hazel eyes; pools of understanding confusion.

"Kurt?" he asks, voice soft and Kurt twitches, unsure and so _fucking confused, why is he always confused_- and then he remembers, everything coming back with a rush as he shakes off the last remnants of that dream with the realisation that _it's going to come true_, not in the prophetic sense but in the inevitable sequence that is his life, it will happen-

"I don't- Blaine, you have to let me go home, I need to go back I need to-"

"Kurt calm down- hey, hey, it's okay, sit- that's it," and Kurt lets himself be guided back to the bed, shaking and sobbing so hard he can barely see, and Blaine's hands on his shoulders feel too good and-

"Don't want me," he gasps out through his tears, weakly pushing at Blaine's torso only to find his hands grasping at his shirt in a pathetic plea for comfort, and he knows he shouldn't he can't fall apart like this, he _can't_- but it feels so _nice, safe here, Blaine is safe-_

"I do, Kurt, I want you here, right here, right now, I want you to be here in my arms, please, stay here for me, please,"

"But he'll-"

"He can't touch you, Kurt, I swear I won't let him touch you, I promise, he'll never hurt you again," and it's a stupid promise, it's a promise Blaine can't possibly keep but he's making it anyway, and while from someone else that might feel like he's lying, to Kurt it just means that he's going to try, it means that Blaine _wants_ to-

He relaxes, finally, tears beginning to dry on his cheeks as all the adrenalin drains out of him, leaving him lethargic and heavy in Blaine's arms, head pillowed against his chest, head tucked under his chin and he goes boneless.

"Okay. Keep me safe, Blaine."

"I will, Kurt, I will," Blaine replies, quieter now, and Kurt's eyes slip shut as he falls into a hazy sleep, but before he loses consciousness he thinks he hears Blaine say- "Sleep, now, love," and he smiles.


	9. In the Armorial Sense of a Badge - TheMa

**In the Armorial Sense of a Badge**

_**Prompt from **__**TheMadSister**__**: **__How about a drabble about Kurt boarding at Dalton (it could be canon or au), and being quite shy and nervous, only being close to Blaine, getting to know another Warbler better a day that Blaine is not there? It could be Jeff, or Nick, or any of the Warblers, just you know, trying to get Kurt better and to try and from a friendship?_

_I had fun with this! I made it au, and Kurt's a little different from canon - he's shyer, but I hope I managed to ground it in canon so that it's still realistic :) I also get the feeling (from how this turned out) that he's a bit younger than he actually is when he transfers to Dalton in the show, if that helps. Oh, and I know nothing about American boarding schools, so I bombarded Ripple (rippleklainebagels on tumblr, xBleedingBlackRosex on ff) for help - if anything's incorrect that's my fault not hers - so thank you so much for helping! _

_Title taken from something Mrs Lintott says in 'The History Boys' by Alan Bennet - which I really recommend watching/reading, by the way :)_

* * *

Jeff and Nick think that Kurt is absolutely adorable, a descriptor that quite possibly deserves capital letters in order to truly encompass how cute the boy is.

He transferred near the beginning of this year; a freshman in a stiff, slightly too big blazer (adorable), with a perpetually lowered gaze (also adorable) who stuck to Blaine's side like a limpet (an adorable one).

"Jeff, am I right in thinking that that is a highly unusual sight?" Nick asked, using his grip on the taller boy's shoulder to swing him round, directing his gaze towards Kurt. Jeff tilted his head.

"Nick, you are indeed correct. The limpet has lost his rock. Where the hell is Blaine?"

"Sick," Trent answered as he pushed past them, rolling his eyes at how they'd managed to block half the corridor.

"Huh," Nick commented, eyes returning to the lone figure of Kurt.

"We didn't get the memo about that," Jeff said, poking Trent, who glared.

"Why would you? There are no rehearsals today,"

"True, but as his friends we'd like to know," Nick said, both boys adopting hurt expressions. Trent rolled his eyes again.

"You're idiots, and I'm going to the library," Trent announced, saluting them sarcastically as he dodged around another freshman.

"Nicky, the limpet looks lonely," Jeff announced, and Nick's mouth tugged up in an answering smile.

"Given that his overprotective rock is lazing about in the nurse's office, it looks like the opportune moment, doesn't it,"

"Read my mind, Nicky,"

"Please don't call me that," he retorted - a useless reprimand, as he'd been asking Jeff to drop that nickname since they were twelve when they'd first met, but.

Bickering, they made their way down the corridor, half-jogging when there was space, and somehow managed to reach Kurt before he could round the corner, in vaguely one piece.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to- no I'm not going to re-order it for you, those are reading lists, you don't need those in any particular order, Wes! Hi Kurt!" Jeff bounced with his usual exuberance, while Nick kept an eye on the blustering Wes.

"H-hi?" he stuttered, eyes wide.

"I'm Nick, the idiot who just incurred the wrath of Wesley over there is Jeff, and we're gonna have to run in three… two… one… go!" Jeff and Nick grabbed an arm of the startled Kurt each and quickly hurried him around a corner, before ducking into the common room.

"Safe!" Jeff punched the air, while Nick smiled at Kurt, who was looking quite terrified.

"Sorry about that. Wes is kind of OCD - I'm sure you'll get used to it. We didn't mean to drag you in here, we just wanted to say hi- Blaine's sick, right?" Kurt, breathing evening out someone, nodded hesitantly.

"We just noticed that you don't really know anyone here that well yet, so we thought we'd come introduce ourselves again," Jeff grinned, marginally calmer, and Kurt relaxed a bit more and the friendliness in the other boy's face.

"Come on, let's sit down," Nick said, directing them to a couch where they quickly had Kurt sitting in between them, still clutching his bag strap and a brilliant blush painting his cheeks (_adorable_) but looking less wary.

"So, Blaine's been hovering like a protective mother hen," Kurt's flush instantly returned, twice as bright as before, and Jeff smirked. "and as such we don't know much about you. Favourite colour?"

"Uh- it changes. Blue right now," Kurt answered, taken in by Jeff and Nick's easy conversation.

"Nice. Mine's green, Nicky's is red-"

"Please don't call me Nicky," Nick sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling in an expression of long suffering.

"Oh but it suits you so well!" Jeff exclaimed, clapping his hands together and beaming with pride as Kurt smiled at their banter.

"It does not- I'm a boy, I identify as a boy, and I'd like a masculine name, thank you!" Nick sighed again, grinning through his exasperation, as Kurt giggled.

"How long have you known each other?" Kurt asked, voice still quiet and slightly hesitant, but he was still smiling.

"I met Jeff when we were twelve - he hasn't left me alone since,"

"Aw, you know you love it, Nicky,"

"Nicky again!" Nick threw up his hands, grinning back at his friend as Kurt full out laughed, eyes dancing.

"Ah, Kurt, I see you've met the married couple," David leant against the back of the sofa as all three boys tilted their heads up to see him.

"No, we're not married, I'm filing for a divorce!" Nick huffed, grinning again as Kurt laughed once more. A-dor-able.

A while later, when the conversation died out a bit and David had moved on, Kurt piped up - in one of his few contributions; he was really very shy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt asked, quiet, and wary and shuttered again, and Jeff nudged his shoulder against his.

"Well, you're a Dalton boy now, yeah?"

"That means you're one of us," Nick smiled, and Kurt beamed. "That blazer makes you one of our family,"

"And as soon as we get you in the Warblers - we've seen some of the New Directions videos, Kurt, and you're amazing," Kurt blushed again, and Nick smiled encouragingly at him. It was true. "Anyway- once you're a Warbler, you'll _really_ be one of the family." Jeff looked positively delighted with himself at how wide Kurt was smiling now.

"We will turn up on your doorstep and demand cake, just so you know," Nick added comfortably, and Kurt flat out laughed again.

"Well, I make a mean crème brûlée," Kurt offered, voice tapering off into hesitance towards the end of his sentence, but Nick and Jeff weren't about to let him retreat again.

"We will adore you forever-"

"And live in your garden-"

"And give you flowers-"

"If you make crème brûlée for us," Kurt laughed even harder at their pleading, adoring expressions.

A week later when Kurt was accepted into the Warblers, Nick and Jeff winked at him, and Kurt still blushed, but he smiled as well, and kept his head up, wearing the Warbler badge with pride.


	10. His Favourite Hello - miss jayne76

**His Favourite Hello**

_**Prompt from **__**miss jayne76**__**: **__How about Kurt coming home after their first kiss and telling his dad, Carol and Finn that he and Blaine are dating and that they snogged._

_Hiya! This is pretty short, so sorry if you wanted something longer - it just turned out this way. I hope you enjoyed :)_

* * *

Burt had never seen his son so happy - and he'd been there the time he finally allowed his son to buy that Ariel doll he'd been after for about a month when he was seven.

But Kurt came home that weekend walking as if he was _floating_; bounce in his step and face a permanent delicate shade of pink, eyes shining and smile so wide Burt half thought it was going to spread off his face.

He found himself smiling in response, half the time, happy to see his son happy, to hear him singing around the kitchen.

And at the same time he was suspicious as all hell.

Friday night dinner, Kurt was still grinning, humming under his breath, and Burt decided he'd had enough of this. Eyes narrowed playfully - anything that made his son that happy couldn't be all that bad, surely? - Burt opened the conversation with his typical straight forward Hummel bluntness.

"So, kiddo, what's up?"

"Hm? W-why do you ask?" Kurt asked, giving a nervous titter and refusing to meet Burt's eyes.

"Dude, you're happier than you were the week we sang Wicked songs," Finn chipped in helpfully, and Kurt flushed a darker shade of pink.

"Something happen?" Carole asked slyly, in a tone of voice that made Burt think she probably had a pretty good guess. He frowned at that, but then Kurt spoke up.

"Blainekissedmeandnowwe'redating." He mumbled, taking a deep gulping breath once he'd finished the garbled sentence.

"Sorry, you want to speak up?" Burt asked, eyes narrowing slightly - he was 90% sure he'd heard the words 'Blaine' and 'dating' in that… Kurt took another breath, gaze still directed at his hands, which twisted nervously in his lap.

"Blaine kissed me, and now we're dating. Boyfriends." Kurt repeated, peeking up at his father, eyes shiny and hopeful and bright with first love, cheeks still stained pink, and Burt's heart ached for him; his little boy growing up and falling in love.

"… I'm happy for you kid," he said gruffly, and Kurt _beamed_, head raising, before Burt pointed his fork at him. "You make sure he treats you right, yeah?"

"Yes dad - this is Blaine, he's a perfect gentleman," Kurt rolled his eyes, still smiling. Burt harrumphed, as Finn held his hand out for a fist bump and actually got one, for once, and Carole started grilling him for details.

"Wait, so you and Blaine made out?" Finn asked. Kurt blushed further.

"We kissed, yes," he said delicately. Finn stared at him.

"You made-out,"

"Well if you want to put it that way, then- I suppose." Kurt ducked his head again, avoiding Burt's gaze, but Burt caught the tiny curl of a smile at the corner of Kurt's mouth, and grinned.

"Just tell him I've got a shotgun, okay,"

"_Dad!_"


End file.
